


Confessions of Rip Hunter

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adrian is awesome, Based on it, Black Humor, Crack, Dark, Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, Gen, Not for Rip Hunter fans, Parody, Psychological Torture, Rip is a villain in all but name, The premise of Legends of Tomorrow is flawed, Torture, Villain to Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Rip Hunter is made to confess to his greatest secret by an enemy. Not for Rip Hunter fans.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Confessions of Rip Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Wanted to do this for quite a long while, but finally decided its time, and I can also address the flaw in Legends' premise.

Rip Hunter groaned as he came to. The last thing he remembered was walking back to the Waverider after unceremoniously dumping the Legends to their time period again when a dart had hit him and knocked him out.

He realized he was shackled to the ground, and then he heard the door in front of him opening. He looked up and was horrified to see Adrian Chase standing in front of him.

"Hello Rip Hunter", Adrian said with a smirk. "You know who I am?"

"You are Adrian Chase, real name Simon Morrison, who operated as Prometheus aka the Throwing Star killer during this time period and gave a lot of trouble to Oliver Queen and his team till you killed yourself", Rip said.

"So you do know", Adrian said.

"Do you want to kill me?" Rip asked.

"No", Adrian said. "Like Oliver, I am not interested in killing you, Rip."

"Then why am I here?" Rip asked.

"Like I told Oliver, he helped me discover who I really am", Adrian said in a tone that made Rip actually gulp. "Now I'm gonna help you do the same."

* * *

Later

Rip gasped for breath as Adrian pulled his head out of the water. "60 full seconds, not too bad, though with how much energy you use to lie to and manipulate your 'teammates', I thought you would last longer than even Oliver."

"Why are you doing this?" Rip demanded.

"Like I said, I want to show you who you really are", Adrian said as he paced around him like a shark. "I want to help you Rip. I want you to tell me a secret. I want you to confess the one thing you've been afraid to admit to yourself, Rip."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rip snapped.

"Fine", Adrian shrugged. "You will come around eventually. Now where were we?"

He grabbed his head and dunked it into the water again.

* * *

Later

Rip woke up to see Adrian having stuck several photos to the wall.

"Do these look familiar?" Adrian asked.

"Yes", Rip said, noting it was his team.

"You ruined all of their lives", Adrian told Rip. "By lying to them that they are irrelevant to the timeline. And you took them away from where they truly belonged."

Rip gulped as Adrian threw a photo at his feet, and his eyes widened in horror on seeing it was Ava.

"Ava Sharpe, a clone you created and gave her fake memories", Adrian said. "And never bothered sharing her origin. She was so devastated when she found out. It's a wonder why the Legends don't consider you a villain after that!"

"Go and sod off in Hell!" Rip snapped, uncomfortable by the reminders of his villainy.

"I've already been there, and I've come back with a message for you", Adrian said as he picked up a bow and arrow and aiming at his shoulder, fired, making him scream in pain.

Adrian then pulled the arrow out, making him scream again as he said. "Confess to your secret, Rip."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rip yelled.

"Oh come on!" Adrian yelled at his face. "I want you to tell me what you've never told Sara, Ray, Stein, Mick, Snart! I want you to admit to me the one thing you're afraid to admit to yourself!"

"I don't know!" Rip snarled.

Adrian sighed deeply and walked to the wall, showing him a picture of Laurel as Rip's eyes widened in horror.

"You said you couldn't save Laurel because it will change the timeline even worse and Sara and Quentin will die too", Adrian told him. "But that's not really true, is it? No. You didn't even have to go to Iron Heights to save Laurel. All you had to do was replace a piece of his idol with a fake piece and voila! No magic!"

Rip looked down in shame as Adrian said. "The timeline was just an excuse. Saying your teammates were irrelevant to the timeline was just an excuse. Snart and Mick were notable enemies of the Flash when they were around, till you pulled them out, and would have gone in the history books. Atom and Hawkgirl helped Flash and Green Arrow battle Thawne in 2024, so they would be mentioned in the newspaper article, which is a historical piece. Stein was successful enough to make Thawne posing as Wells jealous. So how can any of them fade into obscurity is BEYOND ME!"

"An excuse for what? Huh! Tell me!" Rip roared.

"You tell me, Rip!" Adrian roared as he got into his face and said in a whisper. "You tell me."

"You've told yourself you didn't save Laurel for the timeline", Chase said. "Confess, Rip, you didn't save her because you couldn't, so why, why didn't you do it?"

"Because I'm a manipulative hypocrite", Rip whispered.

"What?" Adrian asked with malevolent glee in his eyes.

Getting up, Rip screamed at the top of his lungs. "I AM A MANIPULATIVE HYPOCRITE WHO LIES TO AND MANIPULATES HIS OWN TEAMMATES TO GET WHAT HE WANTS! I AM A VILLAIN IN ALL BUT NAME!"

Adrian smirked wickedly as he sat with his back to the wall and laid his legs out.

"How does it feel, knowing I saw the one thing you couldn't admit to yourself?" Adrian asked. "You ruin the lives of everyone you come in contact with. It's because you're a manipulative hypocrite who manipulates everyone to feel power over them. There's a price to be paid for that."

Walking to him, he said. "Now I'm gonna let you go, but I'm gonna give you a gift as a reminder of our time together."

Rip screamed as he felt Adrian give his 'gift.'

* * *

Later

Rip woke up to the sound of birds chirping as he realized his hands were not chained anymore. He felt a sharp pain in his mouth and then realized his tongue was gone, and he couldn't speak a word.

He was a manipulator who manipulated people with his words, and with his tongue gone, he would never be able to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian the hero is back, and has taken down Rip Hunter finally, in the most brutal and fitting way!
> 
> After the Ava mess, he is a villain in all but name, and seriously, the premise of Legends is flawed.
> 
> According to Rip, everyone e recruited in Season 1 was irrelevant to the timeline, but Snart and Mick were notable Rogues of Flash, Atom and Hawkgirl helped Barry and Oliver battle Thawne in 2024, so they would be mentioned in that newspaper which is a historical piece, and Stein was successful enough to make Thawne posing as Wells jealous, so it is impossible any of them could fade into obscurity, unless Rip pulling them out lead to it.
> 
> And his reasoning for not saving Laurel is still bollocks 4 years later.
> 
> The show contradicts itself every other episode, and has a flawed premise, so anyone using something raised in this show to argue with me over the Arrowverse is kidding themselves.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update! Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
